mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Leatherface
Jedidiah Sawyer, also known as Leatherface, is known for his appearances in the cult-classic '' [[wikipedia:The_Texas_Chainsaw_Massacre_(franchise)|''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre]] horror film series. He is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. About Leatherface Leatherface is the primary antagonist of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror film series. Leatherface's name originates from his use of human masks made from the faces of victims who were either killed by him or his family, the Sawyers. Leatherface, like his family, is a cannibal. He is generally the one to kidnap and kill any passers by whilst his father Drayton processes the victims' flesh to be made into food, notably barbecue or chili. Aside from grunts and screams, Leatherface never speaks in his appearances. While never elaborated on, it's implied that this is due to the abuse from his family and possible mental issues, soon developed into muteness, after his birth. While Leatherface is considered to be the primary antagonist of the series and the force who drives the story, Leatherface's family serve as the catalyst to the story of the films as he obediently follows whatever orders they give to him. Appearance Leatherface's appearance takes visual inspiration from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series, with his attire being dependent on the variation being used at the time. For example in his Killer character variation, Leatherface wears a plaid shirt with a dark blue tie and an apron being worn on top of the shirt. Leatherface's mask is pale in color and only his mouth can be seen underneath the mask. In Leatherface's Pretty Lady character variation, Leatherface wears a blue suit with minor splashes of blood. Leatherface's mask is coated in lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow with his eyes and mouth being visible underneath. In Leatherface's Butcher character variation, this borrows heavily from his appearance from the 2003 remake of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Leatherface wears a red shirt with blood visible on the shoulders with a dark blue tie and a butcher's apron being worn on top of the shirt. Leatherface's mask looks visibly rotten with tears all over the mask, Leatherface's eyes and mouth can be seen underneath. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' The Sawyer clan of Newt, Texas was unusual for sure. And they weren't always the nicest. So it came as no surprise when Leatherface's brothers told him he couldn't come home again until he brought back the best chili meat he could find. But how would Leatherface know it was the best unless he tried everything? He took his chainsaw and his favorite "masks" and headed off. Leatherface ended up in a lot of strange places. Not long ago he walked through a glowing, spinning purple doorway and found himself in a crazy city called "Zonkera" or something. There was now plenty of strange meat to try. So far, Kytinn was his favorite. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Though Leatherface possesses no superhuman powers or abilities, he does seem to have incredible strength, being able to swing a heavy chainsaw almost around effortlessly. He is also quite skilled in using a hammer. Signature moves * Psycho Kutter: Leatherface grabs his chainsaw and swings it overhead into the opponent's shoulder, then removes it. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Psycho Slasher, which armors Leatherface as it shows him impaling the chainsaw into the opponent's chest after removing it from their shoulder for increased damage. * Spinning Saw: Using his chainsaw, Leatherface spins around maniacally, hitting the opponent twice. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Spin-Sanity, which has Leatherface using the chainsaw to launch his opponent into the air at the end of the move, dealing increased damage and giving time for the player to extend their combo. * High Saw: Leatherface uses his chainsaw to strike his opponent's upper body area or strike them out of the air acting as an anti-air. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called High Grinder, which deals more damage, can be performed faster, and has Leatherface recover from the attack faster. Leatherface can also continue combos if the attack successfully hits. * Chain Sparks: Leatherface stakes his chainsaw into the ground, creating sparks that blind the opponent, stunning them. This can be used to extend combos and acts as a re-stand. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Ground Sparks, deals no extra damage, but has Leatherface grind his chainsaw a bit longer before he moves his chainsaw forward. Leatherface has the option to cancel the attack before he slides forward or can choose to slide forward earlier. * Low Saw: Leatherface charges his opponent by striking them in the legs with his chainsaw, knocking them off their feet. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Low Grinder, which gives Leatherface armor, causes more damage and knocks the opponent to the ground. * Berserker Stance: Leatherface grabs his chainsaw and revs it up in a ready position. The player is now able to do follow-up attacks based on a button input: (MKX - Killer Variation) ** Exit Berserker: While in Berserker Stance, Leatherface has the option to simply put his chainsaw away, exiting the stance. This can also be used while in his other stances. ** Running Frenzy: Leatherface runs at his opponent with his chainsaw over his head. He then plants the chainsaw into his opponent's shoulder, and drives it down deeper into the hip area. This attack is unblockable and can also be canceled before it hits. *** Leatherface can enhance the attack as he saws his opponent, digging it deeper into the opponent for even more damage. ** Psycho Rush: Leatherface runs at his opponent, his chainsaw ready to stake his opponent. After impaling his opponent, he lifts them up, chainsaw still functioning, then removes the chainsaw. Leatherface can travel full-screen distance with this attack. This attack can also act as an anti-air and can be canceled at anytime before it connects with the opponent. *** Leatherface can enhance the attack while impaling the opponent, which has him bounce the opponent and impale them again, and after he removes his chainsaw, he bounces the opponent one final time, allowing for extended combos. ** No Escape: Leatherface spins his chainsaw around his body forwards towards his opponent, striking them three times. This attack can also re-stand the opponent so long as the final strike connects. This attack can not be canceled. *** Leatherface can enhance this attack, which has him grind the back of the opponents head before plunging it into their stomach for over double the damage. Leatherface can recover much faster than the opponent when the enhanced is used, leaving the opponent extremely vulnerable. The attack can only be enhanced if the third strike connects. * Gut Slice: Leatherface uses his chainsaw to cut his opponent in the gut vertically. (MKX - Butcher Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Gut Gash, which has armor and has Leatherface cutting the opponent deeper, causing more damage. * Mallet Strike: Leatherface leaps onto his opponent with his mallet, striking their head and knocking them down. When blocked, this attack creates massive knockback. (MKX - Butcher Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Mallet Slam, which does more damage and launches the opponent into the air, allowing players to extend their combo. * Skull Smash: Leatherface grabs his opponent and uses his mallet to strike his opponent's head, causing them to stumble backwards. This can be used to re-stand your opponent. (MKX - Butcher Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Skull Fracture, grants armor and has Leatherface hitting his opponent's head an additional time, knocking them down, dealing double the original damage. * Blood Bath: Leatherface impales his opponent with his chainsaw, then starts it up, causing damage to the opponent. (MKX - Butcher Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Slaughter House, in which Leatherface is armored as he pulls his opponent deeper into the chainsaw, before finally kicking them away, causing more damage. * Saw Toss: Leatherface throws his chainsaw vertically straight towards his opponent. This attack can also be used in the air, called Air Saw Toss. (MKX - Pretty Lady Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Saw Throw, which has Leatherface throw his chainsaw over his head instead of vertically, which causes more damage and can hit ducking opponents. It also allows, for a very brief moment, a juggle; otherwise it knocks the opponent away. * Up Saw Toss: Leatherface throws his chainsaw upward, striking the opponent's face. It can also be thrown to strike airborne opponents. (MKX - Pretty Lady Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Up Saw Throw, which has Leatherface throw his chainsaw over his head, dealing increased damage and launching the opponent upward with the chainsaw, juggling the opponent. Note: This attack will not connect on female characters during a combo due to their hitbox. * Low Saw Toss: Leatherface throws his chainsaw low at the opponent, striking their shins. (MKX - Pretty Lady Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Low Saw Throw, which deals increased damage and knocks the opponent off their feet. * Air Down Saw Toss: While in the air, Leatherface throws his chainsaw in a downward, diagonal fashion towards his opponent, striking their body. (MKX - Pretty Lady Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Air Down Saw Throw, which deals increased damage and knocks the opponent off their feet. The attack knocks back the opponent full screen distance. Other Moves * Throw: Leatherface drives his chainsaw into the opponent's chest before yanking it out and swinging it at their neck. (MKX) * Knockout: Leatherface simply smacks the opponent in the head with his hammer, leaving them dazed. This move acts as a soft stun, allowing for continued combos for a brief moment after it connects. (MKX - Butcher Variation) * Gut Bash: Leatherface strikes his opponent in the stomach with his mallet. This attack will re-stands his opponent while juggling them. Leatherface can also perform follow-up attacks after using this attack: (MKX - Butcher Variation) ** Torturous Ways: Leatherface trips his opponent with a second mallet strike, knocking them off their feet. ** Spilling Blood: Leatherface uppercuts the opponent with a second mallet strike that knocks them in the air for extended combos. * Unnamed Sweep: Leatherface trips his opponent with a sweep of his leg. This sweep is only performed if Leatherface's chainsaw is not on his back. (MKX - Pretty Lady Variation) X-Ray Move * Blood 'n' Guts: Leatherface hits the opponent first with the end of his chainsaw, then impales them in the chest, breaking several ribs and the sternum. While the opponent is still on the chainsaw, Leatherface uses his mallet and strikes it onto the back of the opponent's skull, completely destroying it. Finally, Leatherface steps onto the back of the opponent's body, driving their body deeper into the chainsaw, breaking the spine. He then pulls it out effortlessly. (MKX) Fatalities *'Seeing Double:' Leatherface impales the opponent through the abdomen with his chainsaw, and starts it up. Leatherface proceeds to lift the opponent up with said chainsaw causing it to cut through the opponent. When the opponent is cut through, the opponent's upper half splits in half. (MKX) *'Hook and Sinker:' Leatherface bashes the opponent in the head with a hammer, causing the opponent to fall down. Then hooks their mouth with a nearby hook. When hanged, Leatherface cuts across the opponent's abdomen, causing the lower half of their body to fall to the ground and the upper half to hang from the hook. (MKX) Brutalities *'Brutality #1 - Country-Fried:' Leatherface performs his Throw, but when he swings the chainsaw at the opponent's neck, he decapitates them. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Butcher Block:' Leatherface performs his X-Ray move, but upon striking the opponent on the head with his mallet, sending them and the chainsaw down onto the ground, they are killed instantly, lying on it as Leatherface leaves the chainsaw running standing up. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Half Slab:' Leatherface, having driven his chainsaw into the opponent's shoulder, drags it downward as their upper body is cut in two. (MKX - Killer Variation) *'Brutality #4 - The Tenderizer:' Leatherface hits the opponent on the head with his mallet, then proceeds to strike their head multiple times, eventually causing the opponent to fall onto the ground and lie on their front side with their face bloodied. Leatherface stops, having struck their head nine times consecutively, then after the opponent puts up their hand as if to beg him to stop, Leatherface strikes them two final times, killing the opponent. (MKX - Butcher Variation) **Although not a requirement, the enhanced version of Skull Smash can be used to finish the opponent, so long as the finishing blow comes from the first mallet strike and not the additional hits produced by the enhanced version. *'Brutality #5 - Trimming the Fat:' Leatherface throws his chainsaw at the opponent, which then lodges into the opponent's chest, killing them as they fall to their knees. (MKX - Pretty Lady Variation) Ending * Mortal Kombat X:'' "Leatherface had cut down the old man in the strange outfit. Maybe now that he was dead, the pretty yellow haired gum chewing girl would notice Leatherface. Putting on his fanciest "mask", Leatherface found the army camp where the pretty girl could be found most days. He had to cut through a few guards and more than a few of her friends to get to her, but it was worth it. He pulled out the old man's face, which he'd saved for the girl as a present. The girl didn't want the present. And she wasn't being nice. So Leatherface chopped her into tiny pieces for Drayton to use in his chili. He then took off his mask and set to work on the girl's face. If she wasn't going to be his girlfriend, she could be his in other ways."'' Trivia *Leatherface is the third slasher film guest character to be featured in the Mortal Kombat series, the first being Freddy Krueger and the second being Jason Voorhees. **Overall, he is the fourth horror movie guest character featured in the series, the first being Freddy Krueger, second being Jason Voorhees, the Predator being third and the Alien being fifth. ***The Predator and the Alien are the first and second science-fiction horror movie guest characters, while the latter are from the traditional slasher horror genre. *Though Leatherface's motive behind wearing masks have, in more recent appearances, been because of facial disfigurement, it was once more to do with wearing different masks depending on his mood or what he was doing. **In the original Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974), he wore three masks - The Old Lady mask, the Pretty Woman mask, and the Killing mask. He wore the Killing mask with an apron when doing butcher's work, the Pretty Woman mask with make-up as formal dinner wear, and the Old Lady mask when doing housework. *Leatherface's real name has changed throughout the films, one name is considered canon and the others are non-canon. The non-canon names include Bubba Sawyer, "Junior" Sawyer, "Leather" Sawyer, and Thomas Hewitt while the canon name being Jedidiah Sawyer. **Although Leatherface's real name isn't mentioned, there are multiple references to Leatherface's last name "Sawyer", such as in Leatherface's bio, the mention of Drayton Sawyer (Leatherface's father in the canon) in Leatherface's ending, and dialogue with Sub-Zero. *Leatherface's win animation when defeating an opponent consists of the character revving up his chainsaw and swinging it around maniacally. This is a reference to the ending of the original film, with Leatherface furiously flailing his chainsaw after failing to recapture Sally. Fans have since dubbed Leatherface's mannerism as the "chainsaw dance". *Leatherface's second Fatality is a reference to Kenny's death in Texas Chainsaw. Leatherface placed him on a meat hook and proceeded to walk away. When Kenny attempted to grab him, Leatherface responded by cutting him across the abdomen with his chainsaw. *Leatherface's Killer and Pretty Lady outfits are both from the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre film, with the Killer one being in the first half, and the Pretty Lady outfit near the ending. *In-game, Leatherface is shown to have rotting teeth, with several missing. However, when an X-Ray is performed on him, he is clearly shown to have all teeth intact. *He has the highest damaging unblockable attack in the game, dealing 14% and can be enhanced to 22%, if Bo' Rai Cho X-ray is excluded. *Leatherface is the only character in MKX with button inputs of 1/X/Square and 2/Y/Triangle only in his main combo list; Kick attacks combos are completely absent with the exception of his basic attacks. *Leatherface is one of two characters whose appearance is entirely changed based on which variation is selected. The other is Triborg. **While all the other characters receive a minor appearance change to identify which variation is being used, (Ex. Sub-Zero has frozen arms, a frozen mask or a Grandmaster badge to display which variation is selected) Leatherface's entire appearance is altered, even to the point where the outfit of his variations could be considered addition character skins. *Raiden and Shinnok are the only characters to refer to him as "Leatherface". **Alternate dialogue has Shinnok refer to him as "Mr. Sawyer" as well. *While previewing Leatherface in the Kollection or in the selection screen, selecting his variationless form turns his shirt black and his mask and apron yellow, but when his variationless form is selected for a fight, during the match it will show the appearance as his Killer variation. **There is an extremely rare glitch that his Butcher variation will have the appearance as his Killer variation. How this occurs in unknown. *While he stands shorter in the selection menu, during a match, Leatherface is oddly the same height as Jason Voorhees. For an unknown reason, however, his Butcher variation is shorter while in a match. **If this is taken into consideration, this means that Leatherface ties with Jason on being the second tallest character in MKX to originate from Earthrealm and the fifth tallest character in the game behind Goro, the Predator, Torr, and Tremor. *Leatherface is one of five characters whose voice will not be mimicked by the Predator, instead, the Predator will do its signature laugh. The other four are Jason, Triborg, Alien and the Predator in a mirror match. *Although each of his variations has a different appearance, regardless if the same variation is chosen or not in a mirror match, Leatherface will always be picked with his alternate color despite having a completely different appearace. This is also the same for Triborg. *Leatherface is one of the few characters to retain a majority of his special moves and combos in his variationless form. **His Killer variation is identical to his variationless form, gaining one special move. *While in his Butcher variation, Leatherface has a total of 4 re-standing abilities; two special moves, one from a combo and a kick. *Leatherface is one of six characters with more than one charge ability. The others being Sonya Blade, the Alien, the Predator (Warrior variation), Reptile, and Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero. *Leatherface is one of two characters with a soft stun attack. The first is Jason Voorhees. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters